


Dark Pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Loki, F/M, Frostpudding, Lady Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sub!Loki, Sub!Tom, Tomki, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tom gets involved with The God of Mischief "accidentally" and they get into a dangerous relationship filled with pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tasting a little bit of sin.

It had been a while since he last stepped a night club, but today he had been convinced by some of his old friends. The place was filled with people laughing, drinking, enjoying themselves, dancing and getting lost at the rhythm of the music on the dance floor. While the others managed themselves to the dance floor, he and one of his friends went to the bar to order some drinks .  
  
"Perhaps you can finally get a chick Tom" He had to talk on a loud voice due to the music. The Brit just chuckled with his words as he took a sip to his just delivered drink "I don't know, perhaps if I get some luck" The other man took his drink on his hand and got closer to him "They are plenty to choose. What about that one?" He pointed to a pretty blond woman with a way to short black dress. "Nah, I mean she is not ugly but I don't think she is just my type." His friend quickly pointed to a brunette one with big curves and a red dress "That one? Oh no forget it, she is with someone" He said once he saw a man approached her and kissed her. He patted his shoulder and took his drink with him "I will go dancing with the rest and I'll leave you here and I want you to get someone, alright?" and before Tom could utter a word he disappeared into the cheerful crowd. He sat on one of the bar's chairs and his fingers tapped the side of the cup filled with alcohol. He was now thinking on joining the rest of his friends and not complete the little task he was given of finding a "chick", but before he could stood from his seat a woman with long black raven hair, white skin as snow, wearing a dark green dress and a black leather jacket that covered some pretty well defined curves, appeared by his side ordering a whiskey. Tom looked at her from the corner of his eye and his jaw nearly dropped for the beauty she held. Tom just let the drink back to his lips, giving him some time to think on what to tell her. The lady took a sear by her side taking off her black leather jacket and exposing her shoulders and Tom tried very hard to not look at her cleavage showing from her V-neck, she placed an elbow on the counter and rested her head on one hand.   _Come on, Tom. Tell her something, she is hot and apparently she is by herself._ He mentally told himself but before he could do such actions the woman turned to look at him and her bright red lips curled into a rather coquettish smile "Waiting for someone?" She casually asked but her voice was like velvet caressing his ears. "Actually no. What about you?" He said with his heavy British accent turning to look at her with a little smile "More or less... I thought I could find someone here, tonight" Her voice sounded seductive and her green eyes seemed so enthralling for him "A friend of mien thought the same about me, he has been looking me a girl since we arrived" She giggled not leaving behind her seductive appearance "For such a well looking man I thought you might be taken" Tom let out a little laugh "Well, looks deceive sometimes"  She smiled as she took a sip from her drink "It would surprise you how much." She smiled and took her jacket with her "I'm in the mood for some dancing, want to join?" She asked rosing from her seat and letting Tom a more clear view of her and he licked his lips "Sure."   
  
Both had shifted to the dance floor and as the music played, they danced. Each time their dancing heated up and their bodies were closer until they were pressing against the other. His lips were parted as he looked at her movements, his chest pressing against her back and each movement she made sent shivers down his spine making a lustful and warm feeling grow inside of him. He was so enthralled he forget about everything else. The woman turned her body and now her breasts pressed against his and her lips found his, trapping them into a deep kiss, their tongues fighting the other for dominance and their hands busy on exploring the other a little.  When they finally pulled away he leaned closer to whisper to her if it was okay to go to his place. With a nod and they made out of the night club.  


  
When they arrived his home, they had barely crossed the entrance when their lips met again and their hands explored their bodies. Walking to their bedroom, he lifted the helm of her skirt pulling a little from the underwear that hide beneath her dress. Once they reached the bedroom he unzipped her dress and pushed the straps letting it fall and expose her body to him, he licked his lips seeing the beauty of her naked body, she wore black underwear that made her skin look even more white. "Like what you see?" She kicked her dress from her feet and turned to him "Very much" She smiled before pulling him into another deep kiss, her fingers entwined with his curls pulling from them a little as they kissed, he bit her bottom lip and nibbled her jawline and earlobe making her gasp "How do you want it, darling?" his voice was deep and darkened with lust, she bit her bottom lip closing her eyes "Tell me, do you like it sweet and slow or do you want to play rough?" She moaned feeling his lips go back to attend her neck. She pulled from his hair roughly tilting his head back "I like to play rough" She whispered into his ear and he pushed her against the wall kissing her fiercely, his hand cupping her jaw and the other unclasping her bra and throwing it somewhere in the room, she almost ripped the buttons of his shirt as she unbuttoned rapidly and letting it fall through his shoulder blades. Their lips never separated as he pushed her into the bed ripping her panties from her. "Get on your hands and knees" He ordered and did as she was told, his hand ran down her back to her rear as he climbed up the bed. "Do it" she said feeling his hand caressing her buttock. He smiled pulling her hair tilting her head back and biting her neck "What do you want me to do?" She chuckled a little "I know you want to spank me. Do it" he smiled letting her hair go and placing his hand back to her buttock caressing it softly for it to disappear and land in a hard spank. He changed of buttock repeating the same process, slowly and hard. Around 20 spanks was what he gave her and with each one she let out a loud gasp, the last ten were quicker than the first ones. He let a hand beneath her body cupping her sex feeling the wetness the spanking had brought her "Mmm, you're so wet darling" He purred as his fingers glided down her folds and up again to rub her swollen clit  "Ahh yes" She moaned to the touch his other hand went to pleasure her as well, sliding two fingers into her wet tightness making her moan even louder. He bit her shoulder as her body slowly lose control from his touch, and begun to slid hard and rough his fingers in and out and to rub roughly  her clit. She threw her head back and filling the room with her loud moans "Fuck, yes. Harder" He did so making her get closer to the edge but pulling when she was about to come. She cursed out loud and he chuckled pulling her hair "Take my jeans off" he told her before letting go and she turned to see him now standing next to the bed. Her hands almost ripped his jeans and let them fall with his boxers freeing his hard erection with some pre-cum leaking from the tip. She bit her bottom lip before pushing him against the bed "My turn, pretty boy" She said getting on top of him and he had to admit she looked very astonishing and beautiful in top of him. Not wanting to wait any longer she slid his member inside of her, making him throw his head back "Fuck, you feel so good" she grinned and moved slowly, teasing him a little, his hands caressed her tights going to grab her hips. She took his hands as she rode him slowly and increased her pace. The room was filled with moans and the sound of skin smacking  obscenely loud.  Her lips trapped his muffling their moans and slid her tongue inside of his mouth again their tongues fought for dominance but this time hers won.   
  
"I'm so close" he said in between their kisses, "Me too" She replied as their orgasm built up and became one, letting out loud moans and screams of pleasure she collapsed on top of him as his cum spilled inside of her. They stayed in silence as they recovered from their release. She pulled away and laid by his side and both, exhausted, drifted into sleep.

 


	2. Night Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of getting laid, Tom finally knows who the woman really was.

When Thomas woke up he found himself alone on his bed. It didn't surprise him the woman had left, but he would had liked to at least know her name. He saw the clock it was 8 o' clock and he had to work today. He made his way out of the bed and took a shower. With a tongue wrapped around his waist he went back to his bedroom to dress himself. When he stepped in he noticed something laying on the middle of the room abandoned. When he took it to look what it was he found out they were her panties left there abandoned. "Well it is obvious she didn't forget them" he said to himself and placed them on his nightstand before proceeding to finish his morning routine.  
  
  
The day was good and he had been busy all day running from one side to other, when he had left the set around 7 o' clock in the afternoon, and he just wanted to get back home, relax and take some good rest. When he arrived his home he noticed some lights turned on "Huh, funny I thought I had turned them off." He got out of his car and entered his home, and collapsing on the couch exhausted not wanting to walk further than that. He slowly begun to fall asleep, his eyes closing and pleading to rest but that was gone as soon as he heard a loud noise coming from his little studio. He carefully stood up and took the first thing he found, an umbrella, and walked silently to the room on the second floor.   
  
The door was opened and he saw a shadow moving in there, he approached the door and then he heard nothing inside making him just be puzzled and wondered if the intruder had noticed him. He opened the door quickly to find nothing in there, not even mess, like if no one had ever been there. His brows furrowed in confusion as he stepped in to see if anything was stolen but everything was on it's right place. He was standing in front his desk and the sound of the door slamming and getting closed startled him making him turn around to see again, nothing. Then a female laugh coming from his back was heard. When he turned around he found the same woman from last night sitting on the chair behind his desk, wearing a green corset and a furry coat along with what it seemed a golden armour "What are you doing here?" He demanded to know, the woman just smiled and played with a pen "Paying my mortal a visit" Tom just arched a brow with her selection of words, remembering him  of the character he plays so fondly, Loki "Your mortal?" She looked at him with an amused look "It surprises me you haven't recognize me, dear. I thought you were a better guesser" She said and green light covered her turning her into a he. His deep and velvety laugh reverberated in the room as he saw the confused and frightful look of the mortal "Now, you recognize me?" Tom looked at him unable to form a coherent sentence "Wait? But you..? You can't be... real?" The God stood up from his desk and walked to him, Tom just moving a little trying to keep his distance. He was just like him but with the exception of the black hair, green eyes and that he was a little more taller "Now you try to stay away from me? Oh but we had so many fun last night!" His lips curled into a wicked smile, and yes it was true, but Tom knew he was Loki, and that he could break his neck just because he was bored. His doppelganger got nearer to him and before he could notice he was cornered against the sword and the wall. "Wait a minute... So you're telling me I just had sex with you last night?" Loki  just seemed amused by the look his mortal form had "Indeed" he said laconically and his hand cupped his jaw "Now you're going to tell me you didn't like it?" Tom opened his eyes wide, he could not go away but if he was like the one he played, running away would just make things worse, so he regained his composure and his blue eyes looked straight to the green ocean in front of him "No. But what are you doing here? Why did you appeared on that night club?" "Oh so many questions you must have now, and I'll answer them later, for now I need somewhere to stay and here it will be" Loki let go his jaw but he still had him cornered "But I didn't tell you you could" The dark haired man just smiled "Do you think I care about that?" He had a point. "Why do you need somewhere to stay?" Loki stepped away giving him some space, which Tom appreciated "I've seen you for a while, Thomas, and I know you are the only one capable of this. That is my first reason, my second reason is this one..." He removed some of his armour exposing white flesh from his abdomen with a long deep cut, still fresh. Tom couldn't imagine how much pain that cut could cause him but he knew that must have to be healed "Now here are my reasons, mortal... " With that he collapsed to the floor and Tom ran to attend him. But how could he even attend a God? Don't they heal by their own?


	3. A Bloody Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says it,a bloody mess.  
> No smut in this one, but in the next chapter expect a lot of smutishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update, being crazy with school and family stuff lately!

The motionless body plumbed into the mattress. It took Tom a lot of effort and almost all his energy to drag the god's body all along the house. He might be slender like him, but gods he was as heavy as a cow! 

Some blood peaked through neck underneath the under shirt's collar. His hair was a mess, his face, his armor, his clothes. Every single piece of him was a dirty mess. Tom had no time to hesitate about the matter of stripping Loki off his black armour. He was badly wounded and needed help in that mere instant. 

The brit ran to the bathroom taking the first aid kit, as fast as he could he took numerous bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and any other important stuff to clean any injury he could have. He began taking off the armor, growing each time impatient as the complexity of it was completely alien to him.  Maybe it took him from 10 to 15 minutes to finally complete this almost impossible task, but alas he did.

He quickly removed the shirt, but he was not prepared to the gory image laying underneath. A big fleshy cut slid from shoulder to waist in a diagonal, the torso was filled with bruises red, black and purple were their colors crashing on his pale skin like paint in a canvas. A few minor yet deep cuts joined his chest and stomach. 

He was shocked at first, never seeing such amount of real blood on someone's body. He had seen blood but this, this was a ridiculous amount of blood that made his stomach stir, and almost throw up. "Where the hell have you gotten in?" He muttered trying to imagine him fighting or something, but his torso looked like if they had put him into a meat cutter. 

His placed a hand on his forehead looking with complete confusion as to not to know what he was supposed to do now. He had his little plan on how to help with get clean any injury he might had. He would strip him, clean him and put on some bandages, but now seen the real mess every knowledge of how to heal even a small paper cut faded.

"Water!" He spoke to no one realizing he was missing that and ran for a cup with water. Of course with all his rush he tripped on the hallway with his own feet, also when he  finally had gotten such cup he had to go back for another for he had tripped again, and spilled all the water making a mess on the kitchen's floor. 

Going back to Loki's injury, with trembling nervous hands he began to wipe the blood with a piece of cloth. Biting his lip he was fully mortified, due to the image of this injury  it looked like the minimum touch on his skin would rampage a mayhem of pain on the trickster's nerves.

He tried as delicate as possible, almost tearing as he could not imagine the pain it could give the other man if he was conscientious. _What if he could feel the pain even unconscious? What if he is at the verge of tears because of the pain?_ Tom's mind constantly asked this along with many other questions, his own chest hurt imagining that cut on his body and the soreness he could feel.

His vivid imagination was too much for him some few tears rolled down his cheeks. The fear. The pain. The confusion he felt. Where overwhelming his senses to the point he had to be quick with this or else he would faint.

"Thomas" he heard his name calling him and a gentle grip on his wrist. "You're such a mess." It was Loki's voice under him taking him off his trance.

He was now perplexed not because of his voice, but to what he saw beneath his hands. There was no blood, no cut, no bruises, no nothing. Just pale skin perfectly untouched. 

Tom's mouth opened and closed trying to mutter something, but words couldn't form on his mouth. A deep chuckle finally made his lips close and that silly and loathing smile showed on the raven haired man,

"Ah mortals can be such a delight sometimes!" Loki mockingly said  staring at Tom's inability to speak.

"Wait. So you were not injured?" 

"No, I wasn't. Now if you excuse me, that thing is rather not appealing to my chest" Loki glared down at Tom's hands who were still on his chest with the wet cloth.

He uttered a little "sorry" when he realised what he meant and a light pink shade blushed on his cheeks. Loki nodded in appreciation amused by that pink colour. He rose up sitting on the bed as Tom still swallowed all this.

"What the hell was that?" Tom finally spoke after a long moment of silence.

"What exactly?"

"The blood, the intrusion on my house, and you being a women," He moved his hands in the air as he spoke

"I just wanted to know who was the mortal portraying me, and if he was worth of it"

"And was all this necessary?"

"Part of it" 

Tom's brows furrowed as his head rambled. His fingers landed on his nose bridge applying some pressure avoiding any headache to come due to this conversation. "You know there are more subtle ways."

"But they are not fun." He smirked grabbing Tom by his shirt and pulling him close. "I just know about an actor, but this, what I met was the real you, Thomas." Tom stared at Loki swallowing hard as his fingers trailed from his chin down his neck. "There are few occasions when a man shows their true colors. In fear, in elation and when they know they are in their last minute of life." Loki's hand clasped around his neck and Tom's eyes widened and he begun to struggle away from him gaining just a laugh from the other man and the grip being uncomfortably tighten along with and arm being wrapped against him confiding him into a deathly embrace. He felt like he was a puny school boy struggling with the strength of a body  builder.

Tom could see that wicked smile getting closer, and closer. The inches of distance between them fading away, and now he could feel the breath of him crashing against his jaw line making his skin shiver. Their chest were pressed together, and the silence was agonizing making him full aware of the embrace and  hand on his neck that could break him at any moment.

He could feel lips trailing gently up to his earlobe. "For your luck, I have enough with your fear and your elation." Loki said and finally pulled from him. Tom's chest rose and his heart beat faster than ever. He gently stroked the skin on his neck feeling the relief of breath again. "But it was true I need a place to stay in the meantime. I give you my word that I will not harm you _. Not unless you want me too._ " 

Loki gave him a cheeky little smile, and Tom bit his inner cheek. _Did he just-? Never mind, it's Loki, I should expect it from him._ Of course what could he expect from meeting the god of mischief? He was a diva, and would want to be remembered. Tom knew it was unwise to let this god in here, but also it was to let him go. 

He was dangerous, and he didn't enjoy this game with fire. But he was excited of playing with it and have the triumph of not being burned.

 

 


End file.
